


Purple love bites

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Tentacle Dick, This might be OOC, Vaginal Sex, afab character i'm sorry if that bothers some :(, so be prepared, this is literally just porn because i'm horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn has always been puzzling to most, seemingly wrapped in a cold shell that's always cool and collected. The situation however, is very different when he finds himself needing things that he's been denied of for a very long time.





	Purple love bites

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really shit at summaries i'm sorry, this is more of a writing exercise, as such as it's orphaned from my main account. That being said I hope you find this fic to your liking!

The Grand Admiral hovered over your splayed-out form beneath him. The diffused white light coming from the spotlights in his bedroom ceiling illuminating behind him like a halo to an angelic creature, almost making his rich naked blue skin glisten in the process. One of his built arms held your hands above your head in with an iron grip on your wrists, the other was busy trailing itself down your side, seemingly fascinated with the curvatures and angles portrayed on your body. Neither of you really knew how you ended up like this, with one second engaging in conversation during one of the Emperor’s extravagant balls, the next his hand was tugging yours away from the main hall to continue your ‘discussions’ further.

Crimson eyes roamed around your figure, as if surveying new territory he has yet to get used to. “See something you like, Grand Admiral?” You teased, the prestigious title falling off your lips like saccharine. Thrawn’s eyes darted up to look into yours. His stern expression remained but you could feel the way his already strung body shivered against yours.

To him you were a similar oddity, someone who caught his attention through the herd of people avoiding him. It’s not like he was a very amicable seeming person to approach in the first place. Your gaze haunted him, humans had told him that ‘the eyes were the mirror to the soul’ but you may have been the first specimen he could first attest that to. True, your looks enticed him, your characteristics seemingly carved out of fine marble as if an old statue to a temple deity come to life. Or maybe it was the artist in him that was speaking, it seemed something rather dramatic to say out loud.

Substance however was always more important to the grand admiral than aesthetics. The way you posed yourself with pride when confronted, as other senators scurried away, how you talked to him unabashedly, treating him as an equal rather than stranger, the way your words dripped with an accent that was so contrasting to his and yet definitely not basic-

To say he was dragged out of his thoughts would be an understatement. The mattress hit his back with a resounding thump as you quickly used your legs to levy yourself on top of him in his moment of reflection, or maybe he should call it distraction considering the current situation. Your hands, now free, sprawled themselves over his barrelled chest, your hips snug on his as you held to your position tightly. “Gr-“ You paused, a grin stretching across your face. “Thrawn, may I call you that?” one of your hands deftly moved to play with a lone strand of hair that had gotten separated from the slicked down rest.

Hands now at your hips his serious demeanour softened, a slight tinge of purple dusting at his cheeks. “Indeed, you may.” He doesn’t really know even why he’s allowing this, but the way you test out his foreign name another time on your tongue tugs at him. He had been alone so long in the empire, outcasted by most, especially romantically. When was the last time someone had even called him by his name and not by his title? Your fingers left the strand and instead carded through his mostly neat hair, taking the opportunity to mess it up as you inched closer to his face until you could feel his hot breath on your lips.

“I thought that master tacticians didn’t take their eyes off the enemy.” Warm hands grasped at your thighs, squeezing the soft flesh. His gaze drifted down to your lips “They do not, I was simply observing.” A hum rumbled from his chest as he connected his lips to yours, soft blue ones pressing eagerly in a dance that was far from the choreographed display he was known for. It was sloppy, his teeth tugged at your lower lip, he nipped and sucked like you were the first and last person he was going to taste. His bites trailed down your jaw and neck, stopping at your pulse to devote special attention to the small spot where he bit down and licked and sucked until a purple mark bloomed across your skin. Your encouraging sighs and mewls of pleasure spurring him further into continuing his streak of love bites down the crook of your shoulder and clavicle, leaving marks to dot at your skin.

By the time he was finished decorating your skin like a painting you had been reduced to a panting mess. Pupils blown out from lust and hair mussed up. Lips raw and red from all the not so tender smooches and cheeks flushed. His thigh had lodged itself in between your legs while you were distracted by his kisses, busying itself on grinding against your wet swollen arousal. Azure hands gripped at your sides, strong yet soft as they caressed your form lovingly, surprisingly so. You looked positively ravishing in his eyes, an image he felt grateful to witness even once.

His own dishevelled self was a sight to behold, his hair long was broken out from it’s neat form and now tousled and sticking up at odd ends. Red eyes seemed slightly darker, the purple flush of his cheeks had deepened, a small pout was on his lips. You would’ve teased him for his cute state if it had not been for the fact that you were so strung up that your arousal ached with want.

Your hands deftly removed themselves from his shoulders and quickly trailed down his chest and stomach until they found themselves hovering over the hem of his imperial issued black boxers. You heard a small sharp gasp from him. “May I?” His thighs twitched in anticipation as he nodded and the hand on your thigh squeezed it lightly.

Making quick work of the offending garment you got the chance to finally see what was hidden below. You quickly learned that while the rest of him was human his cock definitely was not. It was a shade darker than the rest of his body and completely hairless, thick at the bottom and leaner at the top as it _wriggled_ at the prospect of your warm touch. Your eyes studied the seemingly tentacle like organ, it was definitely warmer than the rest of his already warm body, with a purple tip. Precrum had already started leaking from it, slicking the appendage.

“Isn’t this something-“ The grand admiral’s defensive tone shot back at your comment almost immediately, his stance already recoiling from the relaxed state it was in moments before “If not to your liking you may l-“. He hissed as you suddenly wrapped your hand around it and squeezed gently, one of his eyes wrenching shut. “I think I’m quite enamoured with it, Thrawn” you drawled on, making sure to draw out his name as you started slowly pumping the eager appendage. The chiss let out a ragged breath, both eyes closed now as he slowly let go into the pleasure that was your skilled hand. You could feel his calloused hand squeeze you again, almost surely leaving a bruise to form by the next morning. 

You carefully straddled his hips as you continued your ministrations, relishing in the noises of want and pleas he let out, the groans, growls and hisses music to your ears. You weren’t even aware that the Chiss hissed, let alone that they were so receptive, or maybe it was just this one very handsome individual. “Please senat-“ He rambled from beneath you. You let go of him, eliciting a rouse of emotion as his eyes jerked open and looked at you confusedly for answers. “I think it’s only fair you call me by my name, no?” You knew this tease was cruel, yet the act of defiance from not giving him what he wanted seemingly spurred him on further. Your name fell off his tongue as a silent plea for you to continue, his eyes not wavering from yours. You really couldn’t deny the man even if you tried.

You brace yourself against his chest as you hover your hips over his arousal and gaze at him again, the feeling of the warm tongue like appendage circling your expectant entrance intoxicating. The moment he thrust in is overwhelming, how the warm wet heat that was you gripped him like a vice muddled his common sense and mind. A small part of him thought it was pathetic that he had been alone for so long that even penetration made him keen.

And yet the way you held onto him tightly, the desperate lull in your voice as you oh so gently asked him to move and how your body was so pressed to his fuelled his want to please you if only to keep you with him longer. Blue lips pressed fervently against your jaw and mouth, peppering you with kisses as you bounced in his lap. You could feel him move in you, just ever so slightly to stroke at your sweet spot every time he thrust in far enough to reach. Your hard nipples rubbed against his chest with every jolt and thrust your body was subjected to, the sensations spiralling as you felt your spine melt from pleasure, the tense warmth in your stomach getting tighter. Had he wanted you would have stayed with him forever at that particular moment.

The grand admiral himself was not so composed either. He could feel you clench tighter as you got closer to your finish, tightening more as his skilled digits finally payed attention to your sensitive bundle of nerves, stroking it gently as his tongue plundered your mouth. Simultaneously trying to figure out what he was doing whilst trying to hold you as close as possible Thrawn had to admit that this was not his proudest moment, not that he really cared about being poised at the moment. It was raw. Gasps and hisses were heard every time you’d bite at his neck or drag your nails down his back, his own free hand scratching and gripping at your hip and waist. The obscene sounds of slapping flesh rang in his ear like the finest music, your sounds of pleasure further pushing him to give you anything you wanted.

The moment you reach your peak, your face is permanently imprinted in his memory. The sound of his name being uttered from your lips in such intimacy may forever be burned in his heart. Your hips and core squeezed him tighter as you rode through your orgasm, helping him finish a few thrusts behind you. He’s quiet, gently hissing out your name as he desperately tries not to take his eyes off the beautiful sight that is you as he finishes inside you.

 

By the time he pulled out and let you down by his side you had finally come down from your high and made the move to get out of his bed and quarters. Only to be pleasantly surprised when his strong arms wrapped around you and pulled you close again. “Stay.” You barely heard his hushed request but it was enough for you to curl up in his chest to rest. You could feel his red eyes looking at you, and by now you were quite fond of them.


End file.
